A
by Sassssyyy
Summary: I hated L's death. He is my favorite character and I was rooting for him all the way. But if he dying meant Light wins, I was okay with it. When Near came in, that a problem developed. I hate Near and his claim to be smarter than L. So, in my version, L dies, Near dies, and Light is living the dream. Until a new detective steps forth. The game continues... only with new players.


Just trying this out. My main reason for writing this fanfic is because I absolutely hated the way Death Note ended. Either L dies and Light wins or…. Actually I hated L's death. He was my favorite character and I was rooting for him all the way. But if he dying meant Light wins, I was pretty okay with it. It was when Near came in that a problem developed. I hate Near and his ridiculous claim to be smarter than L. So, in my version, L dies, Near dies, and Light is living the dream. Until… a new competitor enters.

I drove a little faster, trying to ignore the other nuisances in the car. Yoba Giyami, the sixteen year old girl, who had graduated earlier due to her quick thinking, had blabbing some nonsense about how I should take a break from trying to "catch Kira". Raigo Tsuki, was thirty-two years old, and was just as annoyed with Yoba as I was, and was telling her to shut her damn trap. Kutoa Beirgn, twenty-two, had in earbuds and was pressed up against the door, trying to avoid contact with anything human.

This is the New Task Force.

How disappointing.

Ever since L had fallen, and Near behind him, I had enjoyed creating the new world. But something was missing. A rival. It just was no fun without L's sharp brain. Near had served nicely, the little shit that had "surpassed L." Horseshit. That title belonged to me and only me.

Currently, the New Task Force was responding to a suspicious letter that had arrived earlier.

It read:

DEAR IMPOSTER,

I KNOW YOUR SECRET. I KNEW IT BEFORE YOU DID. AND I WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU.

-Keep Interesting, Rambunctious Addict

Under that had been some coordinates.

I would have considered the note a mere a piece of trash if not for the signature and the way it had been written. "Keep Interesting, Rambunctious Addict". **K**eep **I**nteresting, **R**ambunctious **A**ddict.

Kira. This person knew something about Kira.

I stopped at the designated place. "We're here."

Yoba hopped out and examined the house. It was an up-kept house, with a retro look that was quite charming. "This is it?"

Raigo and Kutoa followed Yoba as she skipped up to the door and knocked enthusiastically.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed, stunned at her pure naïveté.

"Well, she's not too bright, is she Light? Why is she here again?" came the gravelly voice from my left side.

"She has to be. Now, be quiet Ryuk." I muttered out of the corner of my mouth.

The door opened, but there was no one there. A mechanical voice spoke.

"Enter."

Yoba squealed and hid behind me. I restrained a scowl of disgust and settled for one of disapproval.

"Follow me." I led the way and the door shut behind Raigo as he crossed over the threshold. He frowned.

"I don't like this, L-."

"Please follow the hall. There is only one way, so there is no excuse to get lost." The mechanical voice instructed.

We moved quickly, eager to get it over with. The voice was right, but of course, why would he have any reason to lie?

The hallway stopped at an extremely heavy door. I knocked cautiously.

"It's open."

I turned to the New Task Force. "No one say a word. Let me do everything."

I pulled the handle and it opened with an eerie creak. Yoba had started to follow me in when the voice echoed loudly around the room.

"That will do. Just Mr. Yagami, please."

"Ooh, what does he want, Light?" Ryuk hissed in my ear.

Well, if I knew that, then we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?

Yoba gazed at me in panic. Raigo shrugged but backed off. Kutoa looked at me, slightly concerned, but the look was a lie. I knew he just wanted to get back to HQ and drink a tall glass of Tampico.

"I'll be fine." I reassured them, just before the doors closed in their faces.

I turned around; a spotlight had appeared in the middle of the room. I could see a person, sitting on the floor, with black, spiky hair. The person was wearing a white turtleneck.

The mechanical voice spoke. "We may speak freely in this room. The walls are completely soundproof."

So?

"What do you want?"

He looked around, revealing two silvery-gray eyes framed by miles of lashes. In his hand was a voice adaptor that he now dropped.

He turned completely around and showed his whole face. A round face with a slightly pointed chin made up the face. He had a scar on the right side of his mouth. Amongst the black hair were two white sideburns. I looked down and my eyes widened at what I saw. He had…breasts. Two full, round breasts.

He was a she.

When she spoke again, without the adaptor, my suspicions were confirmed. A girl.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, finally. I've heard so much about you." She said in a quiet, womanly voice. How old was she? Twenty….eight?

"I'm not sure if I can return the compliment." I answered honestly.

"I wasn't talking to you." She replied, bemused.

Huh?

Then Ryuk began cackling on sight of the girl. He doubled over and screamed in laughter. The girl smiled prettily. I jumped slightly, knowing I was left out of the joke. What was I missing?

Ryuk finally stopped laughing. He held out his hand and approached the girl.

"Yes, I reckon it is nice to meet you as well."

I stopped breathing. Could she _see_ him?

She reached out and shook his hand. Then she turned to me. "And the infamous Light Yagami. How do you do?"

I didn't take her hand. "What were you just doing? Who were you just talking to?"

She frowned. "Oh, no. Please, Kira. Don't do that. I hate lies. No one but us can hear. You don't have to pretend."

"What?" I was shell-shocked. The girl took my hand.

"I'm delighted to meet the man to kill my brother. My name is A. But you can just address me as… Aeryn. Yes, I like that name."

And just like that, the fun started again. If it helps, Ryuk started screeching again.

There we go! Hope that wasn't too bad. Check out Boys Just Wanna Have Fun, The Maoh in Ouran Academy, and Weaving Feathery Webs for more of my works. Also to see Aeryn, check out my profile.

You'll see Jane and Elijah from BJWHF and Aeryn under that. She's also my profile picture. That's it!

-Sasssyyy


End file.
